Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are widely viewed as next generation displays due to their favorable characteristics such as fast response speeds, self light-emitting characteristics that provide wide viewing angles, and high brightness in comparison to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that are now commercially available.
The substrate of an OLED display can be divided into a display area, in which an image is displayed, and a non-display area, which is classified as a dead space because images are not displayed therein. Recently, since consumers prefer large screens and narrow bezels, research into reducing such dead space has been actively conducted.